It has long been recognized that in socket connectors it is preferable that the contact element have multiple wiping surfaces to resiliently press against the opposite sides of a pin and provide multiple electrical contacts to the pin. Socket connectors of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,375; 3,966,295; 3,955,869; 4,040,705; 4,073,560; 4,094,566; 4,230,387; and 4,232,927 and Japanese Patent Publication No. JA 52-3188 published Jan. 11, 1977. When resistance to removal of the socket connector has been desired, for example where vibration is a problem, a latching mechanism between the socket connector and the part containing the pins has been provided such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,387.